


Bad Wolf Day, un giorno qualunque

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Memories, Romantic Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lei è stata amata, deve ricordare anche questo.  Quell'altro se stesso arrabbiato e fragile... le aveva dato dei figli? Avevano viaggiato? Era riuscito a far crescere una TARDIS e portarla ad esplorare l'universo di quella dimensione?"<br/>Un viaggio per riportare alla mente dolci e tristi ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf Day, un giorno qualunque

**Author's Note:**

> Il "who knows" finale è fortemente voluto. Ho pianto durante la scena dello speciale del Cinquantesimo tra Eleven e il Curatore e amo Tom Baker alla follia, perciò DOVEVO scrivere qualcosa su di lui.

Non è la stessa spiaggia, deve tenerlo bene a mente - altrimenti, i suoi vecchi cuori non reggeranno.  
Si trova nello stesso luogo, in quel punto esatto, ma non è _là_.  
È sulla Terra, su quella Terra che ha nei secoli ha imparato a conoscere e amare; non dove lei ha vissuto da quel terribile giorno, irraggiungibile.

Lei è stata amata, deve ricordare anche questo.  
Quell'altro se stesso arrabbiato e fragile... le aveva dato dei figli? Avevano viaggiato? Era riuscito a far crescere una TARDIS e portarla ad esplorare l'universo di quella dimensione?

Le lacrime iniziano a scendere, adesso, mentre con una mano si scherma gli occhi dalla luce del tramonto, che si specchia sull'acqua e crea riflessi rossastri sui capelli candidi.  
È stanco e ha freddo, ma per un tempo indefinito resta immobile, un vuoto nel petto che lo scava e lo stordisce, finché non finisce per vacillare ed è costretto ad appoggiarsi al bastone.

_Ho bruciato un sole..._

Sente i passi accorrere sulla sabbia, la voce della sua giovane amica: "Professor Smith, si sente bene?"  
È così buffa, l'assistente di Kate, con il suo inalatore e la sciarpa che lui le ha regalato. Così premurosa e confusionaria da strappargli un sorriso persino ora, mentre si strofina le guance umide e accetta il suo braccio.  
"Sto bene, Osgood, solo... tanti ricordi."  
"Meglio così. Dobbiamo ripartire per Oslo, abbiamo il volo domattina. Prometto che guiderò con maggiore prudenza."

Si incamminano, lasciando inosservate impronte sulla sabbia dietro di loro.  
Solo per un istante lui si volta a guardare l'ultimo saluto del sole norvegese - e dell'ombra impalpabile di Rose Tyler.

"Chissà... chissà."


End file.
